Lance and Keith's Pokemon Go Adventure
by Bandit1030
Summary: Lance and Keith head out for a small adventure in the middle of the night, all for a Santa hat Pikachu.


I wrote this a few months ago for my creative writing class. Key words: few months. I know Santa hat Pikachus aren't available anymore but I still wanted to post it and I didn't want to change it. Also, sorry it's pretty short. We couldn't go over 2 pages.

* * *

 **Lance and Keith's Pokemon Go Adventure**

"Keith!" Lance yelled as he loudly entered Keith's study room late at night. Keith jumped in surprise and swiveled in his desk chair to look at Lance standing in the doorway. "We have to go now! This is an emergency!"

Keith quickly stood up from his seat. "What?! What's wrong?" He asked in alarm as he quickly started trying to put on his shoes and jacket, stumbling in the process. He hurriedly followed Lance as the boy started fast-walking down the hallway of their house and out the front door. "Lance!" He yelled as he stopped at the doorway and watched the brunette keep walking out the door and onto the sidewalk.

Lance finally stopped and turned around at the sound of Keith's voice. "There's a Santa-hat Pikachu nearby and I NEED it!" He waved his phone around wildly. Keith's jaw dropped. He should have known it wasn't a real emergency.

"I'm going back inside. I have work I need to finish." Keith started to turn around, back into the house.

"Pwease Keef," Lance pouted. He knew Keith had a soft spot for that, and he was using it to his advantage. Keith sighed.

"Fine, but if we don't find it in hour, then we are going home." Lance stopped pouting and grinned largely instead.

"Yay! Thank you!" Lance jumped excitedly. He ran up to Keith as the raven haired boy was shutting the door behind him, and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Now, let's go! The map says that the Pikachu is that way." He pointed towards the street on their right and started dragging Keith along.

The two walked around for a bit, Keith following Lance's lead. They'd take a turn here and there as they went. There were other pokemon around, but Lance was very intent on getting the Pikachu and ignored everything else.

"You take Pokemon Go very seriously, don't you?" Keith asked as he continued to follow Lance in his determined journey to find the Pikachu. Lance gasped.

"Do you know me at all? Pokemon Go is my life," Lance paused as Keith gave him a look. "Besides you, of course." Lance smiled. Keith rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance, but had a small smirk playing on his lips.

"So where exactly is this Pikachu at anyways? We've been walking for, like, half an hour." Keith asked after a few more moments of silent walking. Lance stopped; he looked at his phone quickly and then pointed forward, behind Keith.

"Here."

"The graveyard? Lance, it's like midnight."

"Okay, well more specifically, it's on the other side of the graveyard and I don't want to walk around." Keith rolled his eyes. "What? It's late and I need to find the Pikachu before the nearby pokemon reset."

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Keith hesitated.

"Look, I know you're superstitious, but everything will be fine. Trust me, babe. We'll be in and out." Lance waved him off. Keith hummed in acknowledgement, still sceptical of the situation as they started walking. It was quiet except for the sound of their feet hitting the ground and the occasional leaf or twig. Suddenly, something jumped out in front of them and Keith stiffened in defense. "Aw look, it's a kitty," Lance cooed before looking over at Keith. "You brought a knife?" He asked as if he should be surprised. Keith had grabbed the knife on reflex before realizing it was just the cat and put it away in his pocket again.

"I never go anywhere without a knife, you should know that." Keith crossed his arms over his chest. Lance didn't say anything back. "What? No witty comeback this time?" Keith teased with a smirk.

"I can't always think of witty comebacks." They both laughed. Suddenly Lance's phone vibrated in his hand and he quickly looked down at it. "Oh! My time had come! We're close enough to the Pikachu and it is here and within my grasps!" Lance spoke excitedly, starting to try and catch the Pikachu. Keith snorted in amusement. "Yes!" Lance exclaimed after a few seconds.

"You caught it?" Keith asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyways.

"Yep!" Lance answered happily. Keith smiled, thinking to himself: 'cute'.

"Well let's go home then. It's late and I want to sleep now." They both laughed as they laced their fingers together again and started the walk home.


End file.
